


【泉真】本色

by myleaf



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myleaf/pseuds/myleaf
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!), 泉真 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【泉真】本色

濑名泉是没想过这么早的。但若说早，也不算早。他和游木真已经一起共度了一年多，不过到今天才互通心意而已。

但才刚刚在一起，就这么做会不会太快了？

“......泉前辈？”

躺在他身下的人双手搭着他的手臂，小心翼翼地从下往上瞅着他。濑名泉被这样可爱的眼神看得心里发痒，忍不住又俯下身亲了一口。

但显然游木真并不满足于这样的敷衍，在被亲的时候反而轻轻咬了一下他的唇，撤开时说道：“泉前辈......还没有说喜不喜欢我。”

濑名泉这时已经把手从衣服下探进了游木真的背后，闻言轻笑一声，看着他的双眼，专注而认真地说：“我爱你，游君。”

被他摸着的人脸又烧红了。

手下的皮肤摸起来又细又滑，濑名泉还能摸到他背上手感柔软又富有弹性的肌肉。在以前，他就觉得他的游君身材很好。花滑运动员的身材都挺好的，但游木真的身材是好到无可挑剔的瞩目。贴身的训练衣和运动服，若放在游木真身上，只是上场就能夺得所有人的目光。他为这样耀眼夺目的游君骄傲，又暗暗生出嫉妒和独占欲。

他的游君要在上千人现场观看的冰场上伸展他优美的身姿，向包括电视观众在内的上万人散发他的魅力和光芒。他的金发，他的绿宝石般剔透美丽的双眸，他的笑容，他柔软的体态，轻盈的跃动，流畅的滑行，充满了蓬勃情感的冰上的舞——每一个回眸和勾唇都是设计好的能为他增添更多亮色的诱人之处，濑名泉为他的游君，他的能诱惑住全场的游君感到骄傲，又同时饱受着煎熬。

他是游木真的教练，是他将游君训练成这般模样，却又要完全展露给世人观赏。他想要一个独属于他的游君，只看着他，只为他表露情绪，只对他展示魅力的游君。

然后现在，他的游君正在他身下，露出他人不曾见过的样子。

濑名泉先前就将外套脱了下来，垫在游木真腰后，好方便他勾着运动裤把人下身的运动裤脱下。游木真的手握着休息室长凳两侧，虽然脸完全偏过去不愿意正视在他身前为所欲为的人，脸却红得滴血。

濑名泉一边脱，一边不断亲着他的侧脸。那样的热度自唇上传来，让濑名泉颇为愉悦。

他的游君，正为他们即将要做的事感到害羞。

濑名泉的手指已经戳到了后面的细缝，他能感觉到游木真的身体随着触碰猛得一颤，似乎在本能地恐惧着接下来要发生的事。濑名泉在他耳边轻声安抚着“别怕”，另一只手则摸索着自己身上的口袋。他的游君是第一次，他不想直接进去然后伤害到他珍惜的人。

如愿找到口袋里的护手霜后，濑名泉拿出来刚要往手上倒，偷偷看着他的一举一动的游木真见状却打掉了他的手，夺过护手霜，羞恼道：“泉前辈怎么，怎么可以用这个？”

“因为没想到会走到这一步，所以没有买润滑剂......游君不想做吗？”濑名泉试探性地回问。

然而游木真只是用已经被摸的泛起情欲的眼睛瞪了他一眼后，犹豫地把护手霜还了回去，小声说道：“这是我之前送给泉前辈的礼物啊......用来做这个......”

“感谢以前的游君，为现在的我们准备的礼物呢🎵”

“才不是！我那时才没这么想、唔......”

脸上泛红却还带着些抗议神色的游木真太过可爱，让他忍不住将后面那一圈都涂抹开倒出来的乳液，随即探进一根手指的指节。手指像是被高热的柔软肉壁含吮着，一抽一抽地往更里面带。游木真的呼吸随之急促了许多，嘴唇也因为情动而微微张开。

濑名泉看得心痒，忍不住又亲了上去。舌头顺着张开的地方轻而易举地入侵到对方的嘴里，勾起被动的舌与他的亲密接触，或是一下又一下地舔着敏感的上颚。

自亲吻间传开的麻痒让游木真的身体颤抖得更明显了，后面的手指也扩展到三根。直到进出时不再那么费力，濑名泉才撤开了手，拉下自己的裤子，露出早已精神起来忍耐许久的下体。

游木真只看了一眼，就闭紧双眼不愿再看了。濑名泉看着他因为紧张而颤动的眼睫，心里不断泛起柔软的情绪。他的游君明显在害怕，却没有推拒他，而是像这样默许他的下一步行为。

他的游君是真的喜欢他，而这样的游君只有他能看见，也只有他能拥有。

抵在扩张好的后穴处时，濑名泉压低了上半身，将游木真的双腿打开分到两侧，尽量好让被压在身下的人可以抱着他。进入之前，他的双手与正紧张着的人的双手的手指互相紧扣着，然后他在游木真耳边再度呢喃道：

“我爱你，游君。”

里面很紧，紧到他感觉有些发疼，然而更让他心疼的是他的游君。交握的手被用力攥紧，耳边传来被克制了却依然能听到的带着痛哼的呜咽。濑名泉甚至开始不忍心再继续下去了，他们才刚刚互相告白，做爱的休息室只有眼前又硬又冷的长凳。时间不对，地点不对，他其实想在温暖柔软的床上好好疼爱他的游君，然而却因为喜悦而冲动地这时候下手。

濑名泉心疼地吻着游木真已经沁出点泪花的眼角，嘴里哄道：“对不起，游君，我这就出来......”

“不......”

一直不愿看他的游木真闻言却睁眼了，满含着水汽地双眼看上去十分可怜，嘴上却说着挽留的话语：“不要，我没事，泉哥哥......”

但是后面的确还是很紧，他也无法再进去了。濑名泉只好用亲吻试图让他分神，再趁着后面不那么紧时一点点向前推进。

到终于完全契合时，两人都长长地吐出一口气。濑名泉看着游木真还是有点难受的样子，便忍着想要有进一步动作的欲望，只维持着现状静静抱着微微皱眉的游木真。

“唔......可以动了，泉前辈......”游木真似乎发觉了他的忍耐，偏头亲了亲嘴边的侧脸，小声说。

濑名泉力度轻柔地揉着他的金发，闻言轻轻一笑：“不叫泉哥哥了吗？”

游木真没有回答他，后面却猛地一夹，让猝不及防的濑名泉吸了一口气。

早已迫不及待的火热大幅抽出后再用力破开层层肉壁，褶皱被尽数撑开，满满地契合着。游木真被他顶得惊叫了一声，之后的呻吟便闷在嘴里不愿出口。濑名泉没有停下身下的动作，不断舔吻着他的嘴角，试图让他开口喘息。

或许是天赋异禀，游木真的后穴一缩一缩地吞吐着异物，让他爽得头皮过电般发麻。下身被如此高热柔软的地方抚慰，而且是他的游君对他敞开的内里，这一认知让他更为兴奋，原本温柔的动作禁不住渐渐加快了许多。

“啊，啊啊……”

濑名泉放开了游木真的手，转而握紧腰好施力进出。被他这般对待的人眼里的泪珠滚落了下来，手无力地抓着他的手臂，语句破碎地请求道：

“呜……慢、慢点啊……”

濑名泉粗重的呼吸喷洒在他的脸上，完全听不到这一声声求饶。眼前眼角烧红脸颊透粉的游君的脸过于艳丽，就连泪珠都像是点缀在那张脸上的水晶，让他更想狠狠地欺负他的游君，让身下的人只看着他，只感受他，只能想着他，然后用饱含情欲的微哑的声音，一声声地念着他的名字。

“不……不行了，呜——”

随着一声被拉长的呻吟，后面也被狠狠地夹着。濑名泉适时停下，看着游木真失身哽咽着射出来，把两人之间的衣服都弄得沾着浊液。

空白期后的身体明显软了下来。濑名泉亲了一下还在失神的游木真，又开始抽动还没射出来的火热。

已经射过一次的人此时软软的，声音也丝毫不加遮掩，随着他的动作细细地喘着。濑名泉被这样过于乖顺的游木真诱得再度开始加重力度，让游木真不得不回过神来，手惊慌地抵在他胸前，求饶道：“轻点，泉前辈……太、太重了……”

濑名泉环抱着他，牙齿轻轻咬着他的耳垂：“不舒服吗，游君？”

游木真没有回答，但后面吸得更起劲了，像是在表露其主人不愿出口的承认。

濑名泉停下来，看着他笑了笑，享受地眯起眼，叹道：“我也很舒服，游君……”

“……休息日的闭馆时间是八点，啊……”

游木真抓着他带着腕表的手，看了那上面一眼，然后向他敞开双腿，偏头不愿看人。

“快点哦……泉哥哥？”

——Fin.——

虽然是没做完回家继续了【滚走】  
花滑设定好像根本没用嘛，就是普通的车车，还不怎么香qwq溜去睡觉，晚安啦


End file.
